


Water park fun (IronShortie #7)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronShorties [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Water parks are the best. Young girls in tight bikini’s presenting their budding bodies. Going to a slide with one of them might lead to sliding into a tight pussy. Continue slipping and sliding in your hotel room. Or in public the pool. What could be more fun?This is a story of having fun with a willing preteen girl found in one of those slides.
Series: IronShorties [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Water park fun (IronShortie #7)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an IronShortie -series story. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy!
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #fingering, #pussyeating, #sex & #public.

I love waterparks! All the pretty preteen girls keenly presenting their bodies. Younger ones usually in one-piece suits but as soon as they turn ten, they start to want to have bikinis. I love bikinis! They leave very little room for guessing. Tits and asses all well presented. All that is left for imagination is pussy.

It was off season. I liked to come on off season for several reasons. First of all, there were less customers. Less customers meant less staff which again meant better opportunities for me to act on my desires. Also, surprisingly it meant that there were quite many kids that were without their parents’ constant supervision. 

I had gotten cheap week and was enjoying the first day. In addition to the scenery, I also loved the slides. I was walking with a ring towards the stairs for long smooth one with two dark tunnels. I heard footsteps behind me.

“Mister, are you going again?”

I turned and saw a girl that scored 4 of 5 on my Fuckable -scale. She had long brown braided hair, perky lemon sized tits with erect nipples point out, hour class figure waist and -as I noticed later- a really nice and firm bubble butt. Only star she lost was from her face. She wasn’t ugly but not very cute either. Quite average. I didn’t want to stare so I answered

“Yeah, why?”

I fully knew the answer already. 

“I’m too young to go alone and I was wondering if I could ride with you? Park has stupid rule that you can go alone if you are under 15.”

Bingo! That was one of the reasons I came to this park and I was in this slide. There were always the girls who needed an adult. And the rings were too small for two to sit properly which was an extra perk. Stupid rule my ass!

“Well… I guess I can. Your parents are not around?”

“Nah. Mom has a new boyfriend and they made it clear that they don’t want me back in the room before dinner.”

Double bingo! I could have fun with this one all day. We started walking up the stairs. I admired her white low-cut bikini. Front had double lining but back showed quite a bit of ass.

“I’m Alex by-the-way.”

“I’m Misha. Nice to meet you Alex and thanks or riding with me.”

“Nice to meet you too. Hey, one thing. Someone might think that it is weird if you go with a stranger. So, if someone asks, I’m your daddy.”

“Sure thing, ‘Daddy’”, she said winking.

When we got up bored looking girl in lifeguard duty just nodded to us. I sat on the ring and she sat on my lap. As there was only one set of handles, she was holding them and I was holding her. I had one hand around her just under her tits and other one holding her legs. This was a smooth ride so only fun thing for me was her ass massaging my dick. When we were down, she immediately asked if we could go again. She even promised to carry the ring. Hooked! We rode that ride three more times. 

After that I asked if she would like to go to a rougher ring ride. She was super keen. We took the same position and as the ride bounced us around, she was bouncing all over my lap. At time screaming she was going to fall. My hands bounced all over her legs and tits. Accidentally of course. Again, she couldn’t have been keener to go again. We went five more times me feeling her up more and more boldly. For example, when the ride made us jump a little, I placed my hand between her legs and pulled her down from her pussy making sure my middle finger was separated from others and pushed the fabric of her bikini bottom between her lips. She never made any reaction on this.

When we just finished a ride the bell for wave pool started to ding. Waves were about to start. She looked at the pool longingly.

“I wish I could go there…”, she said in sad voice.

“Why can’t you?”

“I’m not that good swimmer…”

“Well… I swim well enough for both of us. You can hang on to me.”

She was delighted and we almost run into the waves. She put her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around me. I swam us deeper and soon we were enjoying the almost empty pool of waves as duo.

“Hold me. I don’t want to fall off.”, she said to me and I took hold of her waist. 

“No. No. Take hold of my butt and hold me properly.”, as I did she leaned in closer and whispered with lower voice “If your hand slips inside my bikini, it’s OK.”

I didn’t need second invitation. I took good hold of her ass pushing my hands shamelessly inside her bikini. As the waves bounced around, I gently groped her tight ass. 

“This is so nice!”, she said as we went up and down for few minutes until the waves faded.

“Let’s go to the slow slide.”, she proposed and as we started walking, she said to me silent conspiratory voice. “I know what mommy and her boyfriend are doing. They are having sex. Apparently, it is so much fun. I’m so interested about that.” 

Neither of us spoke for a long period but as we approached the start platform, she whispered to me 

“As soon as we are in the tunnel I wouldn’t mind if you hand would slip into my bikini from the front.”

#fingering

As the ride started, I immediately slid my hand into her bikini bottom. I could feel her smoot and hairless pussy. I rubbed it all over sliding my middle finger between her lips. She moaned.

“Push your finger in! It’s OK. I do it all the time.”

Hell! I didn’t need any further encouragement but pushed my finger into her slimy and hot pussy.

“Yeah. Just like that. Push it all the way in.”, she encouraged. I started to finger her with longer movements and in seconds my finger was sliding in and out of her tight pussy. I got an idea and she sighed in disappointment as I withdrew my finger. Instead of stopping fingering her, I pushed it to second gear. We still had over half the slide to go so I used my left hand to hold her bikini bottom aside and pushed both my index and my middle finger of my right hand into her.

“OH, YES!”, she shouted happily as I started to finger her harder. “THIS FEEL…”, I had to sacrifice holding her bikini to slap my other hand on her mouth to stop her yelling that sentence to finish. Sounds carried quite long in the pipe. She kept moaning to my hand bucking her hips to my hand. Just when she was enjoying it the most we came to last turn and I had to pull out from her pussy. Disappointment was obvious on her face.

“Now that we know how the ride ‘works’ do you want to go again?”

She didn’t say anything, just grabbed the ring and started running up the stairs with a purpose. As soon as we disappeared around the first corner, I noticed her letting go with her left hand. That disappeared between her legs and as I put my hand there, I noticed that she was holding the bikini out of the way. I immediately pushed two fingers into her and started to finger her hard. Her pussy felt hotter than before and even when water was splashing it still was slimy and slippery. 

“THIS IS SO MUCH FUN.”, she screamed obviously aware that her voice carried and now choosing her word more carefully. “OH, YES. ROUGH TURNS. JUST LIKE THAT. FASTER. CAN WE GO FASTER.”, I complied and started to finger her faster. I could hear the sound of my fingers slushing in her pussy. That didn’t matter. No one else could hear that over the splashes of water. I wanted to make her cum. I put my other hand between her legs and started to rub her clit. That apparently took her over the edge and made her lose control.

“OH, OH, OH, I’M…”, I had to pull my fingers out of her and slap my pussy juiced hand on her face to stop her announcing to the whole world that she was coming. I continued to rub her clit and I could feel her twitching in my lap. Yeah: she came. Time to push this to next level. I helped her up and whispered to her ear.

“How about if we have break in swimming and go to my hotel room for more water slide type of fun?”, she nodded and I continued “I’m at 1818. Just take quick shower and meet me there. I’ll leave the door open.”

With that we went our separate ways. I couldn’t shower fast enough and I hardly managed to not run all the way to my room. I stripped to my bathrobe and waited. Soon I heard fast footsteps from the hallway and Misha slipped into my room. She locked the door and looked at me wearing bathrobe with her bikini in her hand.

“I don’t have dry clothes…”, she dropped the bikini on the floor and the robe followed right after. She was standing in front of me nude. “Could we go into your bed and warm up? I’m freezing…”

I marveled the naked beauty. Her breasts looked just as perky as her bikini had let believe. I scrolled down to her hairless pussy which I had fingering less than 10 minutes earlier. It was tightly closed and small. I dropped my own robe revealing my fully erect cock. Her eyes got locked down to it. Her face reflected both excitement and horror.

“Lay down on the bed. I’ll show how I warm you up with my tongue in no time.”

#pussyeating

Her expression shifted from horror to excitement and she jumped on the bed. I looked at her small tits bouncing. This was going to be a good day! I kneeled on the bed between her legs. She eagerly spread them for me. It was obvious that she knew what to expect. I started kissing her inside thighs. The felt firm and soft at the same time. Teasingly I slowly proceeded towards her hairless pussy. I don’t know to which of us it was worse torture, so I decided to move to it. She moaned as my lips touched her outer lips. I stared lapping like cat on cream bowl. Her pussy tasted so good already from outside. I couldn’t wait to get to taste her girly juices properly. But now it was all about pleasing her. As long as kept her exited she would be wanting more. And soon I would be boning her tight pussy. I continued to lap around while I heard her moaning getting more intense. I spread her lips open and proceeded to lick the inner parts carefully avoiding her clit. I could now feel her hips pushing upwards to my face to get more tongue contact. Trying to get my tongue on her clit.

#fingering

I rewarded her by pushing one finger into her dripping wet and hot pussy. Her hips went crazy as I slowly but rhythmically penetrated her with my finger. I could hear her breathing get faster. This horny 12-year-old preteen girl in my bed was getting close and wanted more. I lifted my face from her pussy.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yeah. It feels so good. Please don’t stop licking my pussy. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

I dove back in and licked few times over her clit.

“OH. OH. OH. YES. JUST LIKE THAT. JUST THERE.”, I saw from the corner of my eye her head rolling from side to side. I inserted two more finger and fingered her hard. I could hardly get them all in.

“OH. OOOH. YOU ARE STREACHING MY PUSSY SO MUCH. IT FEELS GREAT. DEEPER. LICK ME. OH. OH. OOOH.”, her voice was going in pitch. I knew she would come any second. 

“OH. OH. OOOOOOOOOOOO…”, her voice went so high I was worried of her breaking windows. Her back arched as she came. I released the pressure from her clitoris but kept fingering her as long as she was trembling in her orgasm. As she finally calmed down I withdrew my fingers and laid next to her. Her tits were still raising in fast pace. I looked at her as she was trying to catch her breath.

“Well… That was fun, or what?”

“Yes. It. Was.”, she panted between still rapid breaths. 

“Want more?”

“In a while.”

I put my hands around her and turned her into spoon. I pulled the blanket on top of us.

“No rush, honey.”, I pushed my hard dick against her tight butt. “But I want desperately want to get this into you. I want to feel it inside your tight preteen pussy...”

“I’m little worried. I’ve never had anything that big in me. Before your fingers I mostly used two of my own fingers.”

“Don’t worry, honey. You’ll stretch. You could easily take three of my fingers. Let’s go slow. We are not in rush.”

#sex

She lifted her leg and put her hand on my dick. I could feel her guide it to a wet hot spot and felt jolt of energy as I realized she was guiding me to her entrance. 

“Push it in a little.”

I was more than happy to comply and slowly started to push. I could feel the head starting to sink in. At the same time, I felt her slipping away from me on the bed. I took tight hold on her narrow waist and pushed a little harder.

“Outch.”, she complained as the head popped in. Her pussy felt so tight and hot.

“Relax, hon. Getting the head in is always the most difficult part. Now let’s just take it easy. Relax.”, I started stroking her tummy gently with my hand. Soon I could feel her pussy starting to loosen. 

“Just like that. I’ll push little more now.”, I put more pressure towards her tiny pussy with my hips and felt myself sinking in slow. “That’s it you’re taking it. You’re stretching to take it. Just stay relaxed.”

“I feel so full. It feels nice but kind of hurts a little at the same time.”

“The pain will go away as you stretch. Now just concentrate on relaxing and letting me get in.”, I kept pushing steadily. I was already over halfway inside her tight 12-year-old pussy. I knew I would be fucking this girl good and hard before she gets up from this bed. I could hear her grunting every now and then. And I felt her heavy breathing with the hand that was holding her in place. Taking it was straining her. I was now almost all the way in and decided it was time to start the act of fucking. I withdrew halfway and pushed back in.

“OOHAUTSH!”, she half moaned, half cried out. I ignored that. She would get used to it and get there soon. I kept fucking her with steady pressure every time pulling further out and pushing deeper in. Her pussy felt really slippery on my dick. There was no question that she was properly aroused. Her pussy was also gripping my dick so hard I didn’t know how long I could last. Suddenly I felt her tight and small buttocks firmly against my thighs.

“I’m all in you now. You have taken in all. Good girl.”, I said moving with full fucking motion. It felt so incredible that I just wanted to do it faster and shoot my load into her. 

“It is so big. It feels funny when it is moving inside me. And real good. It’s not hurting anymore.”

“Let me roll in top of you. I want to fuck you good and come inside of you now.”

She didn’t say anything but as I withdrew from her she rolled over to her back and spread her legs eagerly. Her little pussy was looking red from all the effort. I aimed my dick between her lips and pushed. It sank in with ease. I knew I couldn’t take it any longer. 

“I really need to come now.”, I said and started to fuck her fast. I saw her close her eyes. She had focused look on her face. Apparently taking me was not yet so easy but required some effort in relaxing. My breathing was getting heavy and I knew I was getting real close. Same time I heard her breathing to start getting faster. That aroused me even further. I started fucking her with all my might.

“Oh. AU. O. AUU. OOOH. AUTS. O. O. AU.”, I heard her moaning and yelping in pain with my thrusts. I didn’t care no more if she came or not. I was coming.

“NOW. FUUUCK. I’M CUMMING TO YOUR DEEP PUSSY.”, I rammed myself few times real deep and then started shooting my seed to the entrance of her young preteen womb. I kept holding her tight to me even after I stopped coming. I knew that I had just shot huge load into her and wanted to keep her “plugged” not to get the bed messy. Yet. I also knew that she didn’t quite get there when I was fucking her. Still I asked after I’d recovered a bit.

“That was amazing. How was it for you?”

“It was getting better and better. I think I could have come after some time. If we had continued.”

“I’m sorry, hon. I just needed to come so bad.”

“It’s OK and only fair. You already made me come several times.”

I picked her up and started to carry her to the shower. On the way I got an idea and in no time I was getting hard inside of her again.

“Oooh. You’re getting bigger inside of me!”

“Yeah. I just got an idea.”, I sat on the toilet seat gently holding her tight, so I didn’t slip out. 

#sex

“Now try to ride me. Lift your ass with your legs. Move up and down.”, as she started to push herself up I guided her from her hips to help her get the movement right. “Yeah just like that.”

I heard strong slurping sound as her cum filled pussy moved up and down my shaft. She got the movement right and I let go of her hips. 

“Move like that, hon. Does it feel good?”

“Yeah. Oh yeah! It feels good.”

“Keep on moving then. Now that you are on top you can set the angle, speed and how deep it goes. You are in full control. Now ride until you come!”

I focused in observing her tiny ass go up and down. My dick looked ridiculously big as it disappeared between those firm cheeks that were not much bigger than my hand. This seemed to almost hypnotize me, and I don’t know how long I just stared at the really hot sight. Suddenly I felt that the hot sperm of my previous orgasm mixed with her juices was running down my dick to my balls. I noticed that the slurping sound I heard earlier was getting louder as she now rode faster and with more purpose. It almost covered her breathing that was getting harder and faster.

“You getting winded or are you getting there, hon?”

“I. I. I. I. I.”, she tried to start the sentence several times but couldn’t focus on talking.

“You’re about to come, right?”

“Yes. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.”

“Then ride harder and get yourself coming. NOW!”, she picked up the pace and soon I could feel her pussy muscles starting to move violently. 

“YES. OO. OOO. OOOOOOOO!”, she cried as her climax hit her. She was desperately trying to ride still but her legs did carry anymore, and she collapsed to my lap. I could feel her still climaxing. I decided to help by pushing her up a little and ramming her from below like a jack-hammer. My ear where almost aching from her screams echoing in the small, tiled bathroom. Then she went silent, and I let her down.

“Mmm.”, was all she said as she sat on my lap. 

We just sat there both satisfied for a long time. Then she stood up with loud slurping noise. 

“Let’s get to shower. I feel sticky…”

In the shower she studied carefully my manhood -which her pussy was already well familiar- but she hadn’t had opportunity to observe up close. I also shared her my two ideas. First involved skipping swimming totally tomorrow for other activities that would make her wet in my bed. She readily agreed. Second idea was about tonight after dinner. She promised to check if that was possible. After shower we just cuddled in bed making out until she had to go. I couldn’t send her to her mother with fresh afterglow of sex, could I? Well… I actually got an answer to that as when I was returning to hotel from dinner her party was just leaving. Her mother was so enthralled of her new boyfriend that she hardly noticed the little girl they had with them.

Two hours later there was a knock on my door. As I opened the door Misha squeezed in.

“You were right. When I carefully asked if I could go to the disco tonight my mother couldn’t agree faster. Only thing she required from me was to stay there for two hours regardless whether it was fun or not. We have two hours.”

“I bet she is getting fucked as we speak. Wonder what she would say, if she knew that while they were fucking you are also fucking?”

She giggled and started to remove her bathrobe.

“No-no. We are going to the disco!”, I told her. Then I whispered more details about my idea into her ear. I saw her eyes light up.

“Naugty…”

Soon we were at the disco taking place in the waterpark. Lights were replaced by colorful flashing disco lights and whole place was much darker than in during daytime. Music was so loud that you had to shout if you wanted to talk to person next to you. The few lifeguards looked bored as hell since there were only very few people. We took few naughty water slides. Misha was now screaming loud as hell when I fingered her hard. It was hard for even me to figure out what she was shouting as the music echoed everywhere. I could feel her coming on the second ride down and the smile I saw on her face as we stood up also told the same story.

Then it was time for the event I had been waiting for. The waves were due to start. There was no-one in the wave pool. When we arrived, the bored looking Lifeguard looked disappointed. I recognized him to be the same guy who was there earlier.

“I was kind of hoping to go to break during the waves. No-one usually is here in the evening.”

“Hey, you saw us earlier. We’ll do just fine. Just take your break!”

#sex #public

We went into the pool and he left. Misha wrapped her hands and feet around me and we floated to wait for the waves. As waves started to pop us around like cork in the water, I reached between us. I liberated my cock from my swimming shorts which conveniently had a fly. Using my left hand I felt for her bikini’s crotch part and held it aside while my right hand guided my fully erect cock between her hairless lips. As she laid her head to my shoulder I grabbed her ass and pulled her towards me. I could feel myself sinking deeper into her tiny pussy.

“Isn’t this great? I’m fucking your tight 12-year-old pussy here. While your mommy and her boyfriend are hiding in their hotel room, we are having fun out here in public, in the waves.”, I said to her ear on voice that was higher than normal.

“Yeah. This is so hot.”, I could hear the extra arousal in her voice. She was also into it. I had firm grip on her small butt cheeks and I kept pulling her close entering her deep and then pushing my hips back to separate us. It took me a while to figure out the technique for this but when I got it right, I started to go faster. I was hard to keep straight face and I have no idea how casual she was looking on my shoulder.

“Fuck. Fuck. Oh. Oh. That feels so good. Ram it in me. Just like that. Fuck this is hot. See. People walking by are glancing to our direction but not starting. They have no idea. Fuck. Fuck me harder.”

With this encouragement I started to push even harder into her. I groped her as cheeks as I was going crazy over lust. This was the point where you didn’t care anymore. I just had to finish.

“I’M FUCKING THIS 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL HERE IN THE POOL. HER PUSSY IS SO TIGHT AND SOON I’M GOING TO BLAST MY LOAD INTO HER. SAME TIME AS SHE IS SCREAMING FOR PLEASURE. FUCK SHE IS TIGHT!”, I wanted shout it out to whole world. And I shouted from top of my lungs, but only Misha heard. She laughed and replied

“I’M MISHA. I’M 12 YEARS AND I’M BEING FUCKED HERE IN THE POOL. IT FEELS SO GOOD. AFTER WE ARE DONE HERE, HE’LL TAKE ME TO HIS ROOM AND FUCK ME SILLY. MY LITTLE PUSSY IS SO FULL OF HIS DICK, THAT IT FEELS I’M GOING TO RIP APPART. IT FEELS SO GOOD. I WANT MORE OF IT. FUCK. I’M GETTING CLOSE. I’M GOING TO CUM SOON. PEOPLE: LOOK 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL COMING. HERE IN THE POOL. FUUUCK”, she was waving her hand to some people walking by. I saw them waving back, smiling and continuing their way. As they turned the corner, I could feel the familiar sensation of her tensing and soon after her pussy cramping like crazy. She didn’t have to tell me anything I knew her orgasm had hit the peak. The massage my shaft was getting felt incredible. I rammed my elf deep into her. It was my turn to wave to the people passing by. 

“SPERM FLYING HERE. I’M SHOOTING MY LOAD INTO THIS PRETEEN GIRL ON MY LAP RIGHT NOW. DEEP INTO HER PUSSY NOW. OH FUCK!”, I was waving and smiling to people waving and passing by as I sent more and more of my semen deep into her pussy. I held myself inside of her and we enjoyed the rest of the waves. 

“Try to hold your pussy closed while you walk to shower so my stuff doesn’t leak out.”, I told her as the waves were ending and I pulled out of her. As I put my dick back into my trunks and she was adjusting her bikini she asked

“Shower. I thought we would be here in the disco.”

“We did, but then you shouted to whole world that we are going to my room and I’ll fuck you silly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Misha might return. There are few days of their vacation left and both of them are still in the mood. Share your thoughts.
> 
> If you red this far and liked, it: drop me Kudos! I’m really interested to see how many of the readers actually finish and like the story… It is kind hard to know any other way.
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback:
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!
> 
> IronStorm


End file.
